até que a solidão acabe
by Alfa epsilon
Summary: a mãe morreu. seu unico parente está desaparecido, e em meio a isso tudo, Miro encontra um grande amor. o que será que se pode fazer quando estamos sozinhos no mundo?rnisso vai dar yaoi! miro&kamus e tambem vai rolar um lemom.


Até que a solidão acabe!

Oie! Essa fic é inspirada em sozinha no mundo, um livro do Marcos Rey e que eu estou sendo forçada a ler, porque vai ter prova de literatura dele. Mas, graças a isso, eu tive o estalo de fazer essa fic, então, thank you escola!

Saint seiya não é meu. Todos eles pertencem ao Masami Kurumada.

Esse é para os ignorantes: os pensamentos estão em parênteses.

"E se não acharmos o tio boni?". Essa pergunta ecoava na mente do pequeno miro - o garoto com escorpião de pelúcia - lançando olhares angustiados pela janela do ônibus. Ele e a mãe estavam viajando para a cidade, pra encontrar um primo de seu pai. A mãe de miro adoecera e eles precisavam de ajuda financeira, já que o pai de miro viera a falecer a alguns dias e os cheques que recebiam pararam de chegar.

(Miro)- a senhora está melhor? – pergunta miro para sua mãe, que não haviam dito nenhuma palavra desde sua partida.

O clima no ônibus era descontraído. Um leve som de rock preenchia todo o ambiente e todos os passageiros riam, com exceção de uma mulher de óculos e de um garoto que provavelmente tinha a mesma idade de miro. O pequeno estranhou o ar daquele garoto, não parecia uma criança e sim um adulto. Dirigiu-se até ele com o propósito de iniciar uma conversa.

(Miro)- oi, meu nome é Miro.

O menino deu uma rápida olhada em Miro saindo um pouco da posição em que se encontrava. O jeito com que o menino o olhava incomodou Miro, mas, não desistiu de puxar um papo com o estranho garoto.

(Kamus)- prazer, eu sou Kamus.-respondeu o garoto friamente, o que fez Miro sentir um arrepio.

(Miro)- nossa, vc é mais frio do que gelo!

Kamus se impressionou com a audácia do garoto em criticar alguém que mal conhecia, provavelmente era um daqueles moleques do interior sem educação. Voltou a posição em que estava, ignorando o garoto que sentava ao seu lado pra tentar puxar um papo.

(Miro)- vc não fala muito né?

(Kamus)- não.- o tom desinteressado do menino não desanimou Miro.

(Miro)- está sozinho?

(Kamus)- não, estou viajando com um primo.

(Miro)-e onde ele está?

(Kamus)- dando em cima daquela moça loira sentada do outro lado.- diz Kamus apontando para um rapaz de cabelos negros e espetados, com uma cara de galã de novela.

(Miro)- sério! Caramba que cara mais tarado.- fala Miro vendo o rapaz levar um tapa na cara, por ter passado a mão na perna da moça - E você vai se encontrar com alguém quando chegar na cidade?

(Kamus)- pretendo morar com minhas tias e uns primos. E vc?- diz o garoto parecendo finalmente interessado em ter uma conversa.

(Miro)- eu e minha mãe vamos atrás de um primo do meu pai.

(Kamus)- nossa que parentesco.- fala num tom sarcástico.

Começaram a conversar e logo uma ponta de amizade começava a se formar. Os dois eram parecidos em vários aspectos, como por exemplo, os gostos musicais e diferentes em outros como nos estudos (Miro odiava estudar ao contrario de Kamus). Depois de um tempo, Kamus conversava descontraído com o novo amigo, o que era fora do comum.

(Shura)- oi Kamus, vejo que já arrumou um colega pra puxar um papo.

(Kamus)- na verdade foi ao contrario, shura. Este é Miro.

(Shura)- oi miro, está viajando sozinho?

(Miro)- eu tô viajando com a minha mãe.

(Kamus)- desde quando sua mãe está dormindo?- diz o garoto num tom sério que Miro até estranhou, mas, não deixou de responder.

(Miro)- desde que saímos, porque?

(Kamus)- Shura é enfermeiro. Ele pode ajudar no caso de alguma emergência.- diz o garoto dirigindo-se ao assento da senhora acompanhado de seu primo.

Shura olhou, mexeu, e verificou o pulso até se virar para Kamus com uma cara não muito agradável. Cochichou algo com Kamus e virou-se para Miro. A mãe do garoto estava morta. E agora restava dar a noticia para o pequeno garoto que o olhava com uma expressão angustiada. Tirar a alegria daquele ser tão meigo era horrível para qualquer pessoa, até para Kamus.

(Kamus)- sinto muito, mas, sua mãe está morta.

Os olhos de Miro marejaram e as pernas perderam as forças e ele caiu no chão, desejando fortemente que aquilo fosse uma brincadeira de mau gosto. E agora? O que iria fazer? Estava totalmente sozinho no mundo! Não tinha ninguém além de agulhinha, seu escorpião de pelúcia, e a mala. Seu escorpião pareceu se mexer levemente em seus braços, ele parecia chorar junto com seu dono."_Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo"_ diz agulhinha para Miro. O bichinho de pelúcia quase sempre falava com ele, o consolava quando ninguém estava por perto para faze-lo. Agora seria só ele e seu escorpião de pelúcia, sozinho no mundo, em meio a grande cidade de Atenas.

(Miro)- e agora, a que fazer?- diz Miro em meio ao choro antes contido e que agora praticamente rasgava a garganta. A dor de perder a ultima pessoa que lhe restava nesse mundo era pior do que qualquer outra.

Kamus sentiu pena do garoto, sozinho e sem ter idéia de onde ir. Provavelmente sem dinheiro e sem ninguém para ajuda-lo, em meio à cidade enorme que era Atenas. Fez algo que normalmente não faria com uma pessoa, se abaixou e tocou gentilmente o ombro de Miro, que chorava desconsolado, a morte da mãe. Miro não fez nada além de abraçar o novo amigo e desatar-se em lágrimas. Shura olhou para o primo com uma cara assustada. Kamus não era de fazer aquilo, o garoto nunca tinha dado um sinal de afeto por ninguém e agora consolava um estranho que mal conhecia! Viu o menino se virar em sua direção e fazer uma pergunta que o assustou ainda mais.

(Kamus)- ele pode ficar lá em casa?

(Shura)- eu... Não sei... Acho que sim - fala Shura, ainda meio estático com as atitudes do primo.

(Miro)- não quero incomodar.- interrompe Miro com uma voz chorosa.

(Kamus)- Tenho certeza que não será incomodo para minhas tias abrigar outra pessoa por lá. Estou certo shura?

Shura só balançou a cabeça em afirmação. Kamus percebeu que garoto estava trêmulo e assustado com os acontecimentos, o olhar antes tão cheios de vida agora apagados. Um clima pesado se instalou no ônibus até a chegada na cidade, onde foram recebidos por uma mulher muito simpática chamada June, era uma das tias de Kamus.

(June)- ora, vejo que teremos um novo inquilino lá em casa! Qual seu nome menino?

(Miro)- Miro, vim do interior com a intenção de achar um parente do meu pai.

(Kamus)- a mãe dele morreu no caminho pra cá, então achei que não teria problema se ele ficasse lá em casa.

(June)- claro que não! Ele só vai ter que agüentar as besteiras dos garotos, mas, isso é o de menos. Vamos, está na hora de ir pra casa.

Todos entraram no carro de June, que não era essas coisas, mas, dava pro gasto. Miro estava quieto no banco de trás, ao lado de Kamus que só observava os novo amigo. Era estranho, mas, aquele menino o chamou a atenção. Nem sabia o porque de estar ajudando-o, só sabia que era isso que seu coração dizia. E desde quando ouvia seu coração? Ele ainda tinha coração? Pensava ter perdido ele junto com seus pais, que foram violentamente assassinados diante dos seus olhos. Foi acordado de seus pensamentos por um soluço quase inaudível de Miro, anunciando o começo de choro contido.

(Kamus)- não chore, sua mãe não lhe deixou totalmente.

(Miro)-co...Como assim?

(Kamus)- minhas tias dizem que quando uma pessoa morre, ela vai pro céu. E se ela tiver alguém muito especial ainda vivo, ela reza por essa pessoa e a protege.

(Miro)- vc fala como se fosse adulto.

(Kamus)- não era eu que era frio como gelo?

(Miro)- mas vc é isso também. Devia ser mais expressivo, não é bom ser sempre certinho e sério.

Kamus dá um sorriso de canto de boca, aquele garoto mexia com sua personalidade mesmo sem conhece-lo. Era meio moreno, com um certo ar angelical, jeito de moleque."Bonitinho e sujinho" pensou Kamus. Miro já se sentia mais a vontade com aquelas pessoas, não demorou e o cansaço lhe vencer e o pequeno caiu no sono. Kamus percebeu isso e o puxou para perto de si e colocou-o numa posição confortável, com Miro em seu colo e a cabeça em seu ombro. Não demorou a Kamus adormecer junto com Miro.

dxp

ebaaaaaaaaaaa! Fiz mais uma fic. Essa é a de numero quatro, e meu segundo u.a. o happy day!

Acharam boa, ruim, que me jogar pedras ou me matar? Então me mandem reviews! Só não me mandem bombas atômicas porque eu sou muito sensível a radiação. E muito burra também. Essa fic foi finalizada no dia das mães, e infelizmente eu matei a mãe do Miro. Buaaaaaaaaaaá, eu quero a minha mamãe!

Bjinhos para todos.

Drica de Áries saindo do ar.


End file.
